


Five Shots of Firewhiskey (Destiny is a Barkeep Remix)

by Woldy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Bars and Pubs, F/F, Remix, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woldy/pseuds/Woldy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some folk are just five shots short of being in bed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Shots of Firewhiskey (Destiny is a Barkeep Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arobynsung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Really Bad Idea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45201) by [arobynsung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung). 



Some folk are just five shots short of being in bed together. If I had a galleon for every time I've seen it then I'd have a nice little pension by now.

You get all sorts in here: people drinking for courage, or forgiveness, or friendship. A thousand stories have unfolded in my pub, but I've always had a soft spot for the romances and I try to help them along. Sometimes a little alcohol goes a long way.

As soon as those two walked in, I knew. I've seen Quidditch players after a match before, and the line between camaraderie and flirting ain't that thin. It was clear which side of the line they were on, and it got clearer still with every drink.

At three shots the black girl's arm was round her friend's shoulders, and at four the other girl's hand was resting on her thigh. If I hadn't found them kissing after the fifth shot then I'd have suspected that rat-bastard Mundungus Fletcher of watering down the Firewhiskey again.

"I've got rooms upstairs for that," I told 'em, and they broke apart.

"Come back to mine, Ange," the white girl said, grabbing the other's hand.

The last I saw, they were stepping into the Floo together. It don't take much imagination to guess what happened after that.


End file.
